My Angel
by DawnFanGurl
Summary: A Fire in the Pokemon Center how will this change Dawn and Ash's relationship. Pearlshipping :O. Sorry in advance for any spelling, punctuation, capitals etc. mistakes my stories are just made for your entertainment.


Ash awoke in the middle of the night to the strong smell of smoke, it took him a moment to realize that there was a fire in the PokeCenter. "Guys Wake Up! FIRE!"cried Ash as he scooped Pikachu in one arm and darted out the bedroom door of their room.

"Everyone with me!"called Ash

"I think so"said Brock

"Dawn?"shouted Ash...No Answer.

Ash called his friend's name 3 more times "Oh NO! Where's Dawn!"panicked Ash. Then all of a sudden he heard a wounded pierced scream, it sounded like Dawn. "Dawn!"cried Ash "Brock take Pikachu and escape, I gotta go get Dawn" he said tossing Pikachu to Brock and bolted back to the room. Brock took off with Pikachu in concern "Be careful Ash"He thought to himself.

"No Need to worry Dawn, I'm coming"Ash shouted as he ran back. When he got back there was even more flames than before."Dawn where are ya?"Ash hollered.

"Help Please!" a voice whimpered.

Ash turned around to find Dawn laying on the floor with a huge board pinning her down.

"Oh My..? hang on I'll get you out"He shouted over the roaring cackling flames. He tried to pull the board off,too heavy. He also tried to break it, it was too strong. "I'm gonna try pulling you out" said Ash. He grabbed her by her wrists and began to pull he out of the wreckage she was wasn't working "Try pushing yourself out" said Ash "Okay..Go!"said Dawn as Ash tried pulling her out again while she wedged herself out and slipped right out. She got up off the floor and stood up. "Ash!"she cried throwing herself in his arms. Ash hugged her back laying his hand on the back of her head as he smoothed her hair off her blotted clammy face. They hugged for a couple seconds until Ash let go. "Let's get out of here" He exclaimed taking her by the arm so he wouldn't lose her in the thick smoke as he made their way out. Dawn tried not to breath in the smoke,it was so hard not to, she began to feel groggy, the smell of the smoke was awful.

When they were going downstairs, Dawn fell to the floor coughing and choking. "Dawn are you okay?" said Ash

"Not really, I don't feel well Ash" Dawn said trying to restrain herself so she could breathe.

"Oh Dawn we're almost halfway out now" said Ash trying to encourage her to be strong.

"Ash I don't think I'll make it through this disaster, just leave me or else you'll probably die too" moaned Dawn.

"Don't be ridiculous Dawn, come on I'll carry you the rest of the way, I'd rather die knowing I tried to save you than go on living in guilt knowing it was my fault you died" Ash wailed in tears.

Dawn smiled "Awe Ash!"

Ash picked her up nestling her in his arms as she curled up against him avoiding the smoke. "We'll be out real soon, just hang in there, I'll get us out" said Ash.

He decided to make a run for it to the door, soon they were outside where there were people and firetrucks and firefighters surrounding the remainders of the PokeCenter at a safe distance.

"Ash, Dawn !" called Brock running to his friends all covered in soot and burns. "Thank goodness you two got out safely..Oh man how's Dawn?"he asked in concern

Ash looked down at her gathered in his arms. She was shaking, crying and burned and filthy, she was in so much pain. Ash rubbed her back trying to cheer her and up and whispered "No need to worry",her constant catch phrase she always used.

"She doesn't look good at all" said Ash worried.

"Come there's an ambulance over there" said Brock taking off

Ash followed him "Oh no another person in bad condition what happened?" asked the paramedic.

" A board fell on her and she got crushed underneath" said Ash.

"Oh man" said the paramedic as Ash placed Dawn on the stretcher, the paramedic strapped her in and placed on an oxygen mask on her face to help her breathe and loaded her into the ambulance, Ash and Brock got in with her. Ash sat by Dawn trying to console her.

"Ash, I'm Scared" Dawn sobbed all choked up and in shock, partly conscious.

"It's Okay we're on the way to the hospital It's gonna be alright I promise you" said Ash.

"A...am I gonna Die?" whimpered Dawn.

"Shh,Don't cry Dawn It's all right" said Ash clutching her hand and laying it against his cheek for comfort. The warmth of Ash's skin eased her easier. "Brock you should phone Johanna" He exclaimed standing up.

"Ash No! Don't Leave me!" Dawn cried harder.

"It's Alright I'm here" said Ash squeezing her hand and nuzzling her cheek with his other hand.

Back in Twinleaf Town, Johanna, or Dawn's mom was reading until the phone rang.

"Hello...Oh hi Brock...I'm sorry pardon...Oh no I'm on my way" She gasped as she hung up then burst out of the house on her way to her daughter.

"We need this girl in the ER Stat" cried the paramedic as doctors and nurses surrounded Dawn, Ash and Brock and started rolling Dawn into the ER. Ash followed but a doctor stooped him. "Sorry you're gonna have to wait for the results" he said as Ash released his grip on Dawn's hand as they took her away, it was so hard to the door get shut in his face. Ash began to sob."No.. don't die please! I need you in my life, please be alright". Brock grabbed onto his arm, Ash threw himself at Brock and cried into his chest.

"Hey Come on now Big Guy it's okay" said Brock as they sat down.

Ash cried himself to sleep exhausted against Brock's waited a long time. They didn't get the results until 3 in the morning. "Is she gonna be okay?"Ash asked the doctor in hope as the doctor walked out.

"She'll be fine, she'll live but I don't know what her condition will be like when she gets out" said the doctor.

"Can I see her?"Ash asked.

"Sure but she's asleep, let her sleep and she'll wake up, later in the morning and be gentle to her she's gonna be in a bit of pain" said the doctor.

Ash and Brock followed the doctor to her room and saw Dawn laying in her bed looking pale with a tube under her nose, she looked so sick, she was still recovering, she was all scratched with

burn wounds. "Dawn"Ash whispered in shock. he never her seen her look so tired and weak. "Oh!" Brock said aloud realizing something. "Dawn's Piplup"He exclaimed as he decided to run back to the wreckage.

Ash went and took a seat beside Dawn's bed, holding her cold damp hand. "Just hang in there Dawn" said Ash smoothing her hair out of her face. He then fell asleep with his head on the side of the bed.

Dawn awoke at around 8 am and saw she was in a white room and was hooked to a heart monitor. She turned to see Ash on the right side of her bed asleep holding onto her hand while he slept. Dawn squeezed his hand which woke him up. Ash rubbed his eyes and turned to look at dawn, her eyes were open, he was happy to see her beautiful blue sapphire eyes after a while.

"Dawn You re okay!" cried Ash giving her a sweet tight hug.

Dawn minced in pain as she patted his back to return it.

"Oh Sorry" said Ash blushing holding her at arm's length loosing his grip so he didn't hurt her.

"It's Okay I understand you were worried" said Dawn.

"Worried? I was Terrified, I thought you were gonna die!"said Ash crying.

"Well don't cry Ash, I'm alright" said Dawn as they hugged for a couple seconds while Ash kissed her on the forehead.

"Where's Brock?" asked Dawn.

"Looking for Piplup at what used to be the Pokemon Center"said Ash.

"Oh no I forgot about Piplup"cried Dawn starting to weep tears of grief. Ash reached out and whipped her eyes with his thumb and comfort her.

"I'm sure Piplup's alright only like an ⅛ of the people/pokemon died in the fire" he said.

The Doctor soon walked into the room "Hello Dawn nice to see you're awake how ya feeling?"

"Okay it hurts though, the burns" said Dawn.

"It'll heal up pretty soon" said the doctor.

"So how long do I have to stay here?" asked Dawn.

"One more night for sure we'll see tomorrow" said the doctor as he wrote down some more results. "Man thankfully you guys got out okay, if you weren't out in time it would of been too late, I think Ash probably saved your life" he added smiling as he walked out.

Dawn turned to look at Ash and teared up. "What's up?" asked Ash.

"I think the doctor was right Ash, I think you saved my life" said Dawn resting her hand on her heart.

"Really? I think we probably would of made it out in a hour, it took a couple hours for the building to burn down" said Ash

"When you realized I was not with you when you and Brock were escaping, you didn't freak out and book it out, you went after. Hey! 2 minutes or 2 hours, that doesn't matter if we got out in time you still didn't leave me"said dawn as She leaned close to Ash's face and pecked him on the cheek and hugged him, Ash hugged her back while she buried her face into his neck, laying her head on his shoulder.

"My Angel" She whispered in his ear. Ash smiled as they nudged lips in a kiss.

"Dawn!" cried a voice interrupting their embrace.

"Mom!" cried Dawn as they hugged.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright"said Johanna.

"Yea and it was all because of my guardian angel" said Dawn taking Ash's hand.

"Ash? you saved my baby's life?" Johanna exclaimed.

Ash blushed and laughed "Aw yea you could put it that way" he said as Johanna threw herself in his arms. Ash hugging her back a little startled it felt awkward.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"It was problem at all Johanna you know I would never leave your daughter behind I Love her" said Ash taking her hand and kissing it.

"I Love you too, Ash" said Dawn.

Johanna smiled seeing the chemistry between them. "Hey guys!" it was Brock and Piplup!.Piplup leaped out of Brock's arms and into Dawn's.

"Oh Piplup I'm so glad you survived" cried Dawn.

"We should be glad every one's alright" said Brock.

"Come on guys GROUP HUG!" said Dawn. Ash, Pikachu, Brock and Johanna joined her and Piplup in a big hug. Ash smooched her on the face. Dawn giggled it felt slobbery but she did not care. She just everything was gonna be okay there was NO NEED TO WORRY!

Thanks for reading guys hope you liked it!


End file.
